Beyond: Pharatron, Home of the Duel Sun's
by Legendary Raven
Summary: Miko is transported to a new world of Cybertronians called Pharatron. She must adapt as her former friends have new roles in this world and that the Decepticons are no longer threats to the Autobots. But something is not right in the Land of the Duel Sun's, something sinister is going on and Miko maybe the only one to stop this threat from reaching beyond this world to her own.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Pharatron

**A/N: Welcome to a Ancient Egyptian version of the Prime Universe, this is something I wanted to write for a long time so here it is. Hope you enjoy it!**

 ** _Chapter 1 Welcome to Pharatron_**

Miko was not terribly excited when Raf and Ratchet were testing the Groundbridge after trying to find a way to get Jack to Cybertron so that they could restore Optimus's memories. And they were desperate to have him back, it had been three months since he was taken by the Decepticons and since then this grayness has been over the whole base.

And Miko hated it.

She missed the happy feeling she got when she entered the Base, she missed everyone being themselves and not these shells with legs walking around. She missed Optimus too, his aura was calming to be around and now that that is gone it seemed everyone was also stressed to the max.

She sighed as she watched to Medic and the Kid Genius tried to convert the Groundbridge into a Space Bridge, which from what she told them was harder than first thought. Since she was bored she watched nearby on the floor, directly in front of the Groundbridge tunnel with dull amber eyes.

She had zoned out for some time until Raf snapped her out of her daze.

"You think it's ready?" The Medic looked down at the control panel with a hard thought.

"I think so, gather the others." Raf called out to the rest of the team who all came up in a flurry as a new hope took the Base, June, Jack and Agent Fowler above on the human platforms watched while Miko just stayed where she was looking hopefully at the dark tunnel.

"Alright, we have done all we can to get the Space Bridge up and running, if this doesn't work we'll need a new plan." Ratchet explained to the impatient group.

"Fire it up so we can get Bossbot back!" Bulkhead cheered, Ratchet and Raf sighed but relented.

They pressed some buttons and Ratchet, with a deep sigh, pulled the lever down. The Bridge began to spark before coming to life put with a golden and silver color instead of it's regular, it seemed to flicker as it was having a hard time staying online.

As Miko stared into it she heard a soft voice, too soft to make out, coming from the strange bridge. The others stared on as Ratchet mused out loud.

"That's not right, Raf shut it down!" He turned to his human friend who looked frantic as he typed before saying.

"I can't!"

The voice got louder, just enough for only Miko to hear, it was a prayer, _"Oh Gods on high, this I plee, bring us aid in this time of need, bring a champion to end our plight. This I beg of you oh Gods of the Sun and all for this is our hour of need and only you we turn too."_

It was a cry for help, a desperate cry, Miko felt a pulling towards the portal and another voice, this one in her head spoke to her.

 ** _"Go my child, they need you, I believe you will do great things. Trust in yourself and you shall become something greater than any human has ever achieved."_**

The voice was of a male, his low yet soft voice brought a air of calm over her and she took a step forward before another and another until she was sprinting towards the glowing portal, she heard her name screamed and shouts and yells to stop but she didn't, she couldn't, she wouldn't.

Because something stirred deep within her very soul, like this was meant to be.

That this was her ultimate fate.

The Priestess was in deep prayer in front of a statue of a stone humanoid with the head of a falcon's head with incense burning below him. She herself was a simple Cybertronian with orange and black armor and white fabric that was draped over her and her hips.

She had been in solemn prayer for hours, hoping for a sign from her deity.

She vented, realizing help wouldn't arrive for the ones who requested it, she stood to her full height and turned to leave when a gold and silver portal opened at the feet of the falcon headed deity and out stumbled a little creature she had never seen before.

The little creature fell to the floor unconscious and she looked up to the deity whispering a small thank you before scooping up the helpless thing and carrying her off to the High Priestess.

The High Priestess herself was at another temple across the way in the Templar District and was quite a walk so, the young Priestess took in the small creatures features. She had no metal to her but organic substance was what she was made of, she had fine black and pink fur on the top of her helm and had light mesh? She didn't know what it was called.

The young Priestess walked through the large courtyards of white marble buildings with metal dotting the ground in beautiful patterns. The duel suns of the sky shone harsh that day and the blue skies seemed calm as ever. Many other Priests and Priestess walked around doing business with some smatterings of common people and some of nobles or higher ranks in the crowds.

She finally made it to the High Temple of Osiris where the High Priestess of the Templar District was currently located at, it was a tall building of white stone and gold metallic designs with high open ceilings and tall columns with drapes of colored sheer cloth draping from column to column.

Many people were scampering about as this was one the higher regarded temples in the whole city due to the significance of Osiris as the God of the Dead and King of the Underworld, He who guards the Well of New Sparks. She quickly made her way through the crowds of temple workers and devotees to spy the High Priestess talking with one of the commoners.

The High Priestess was not a imposing figure, she was on the shorter side of femmes with a blue and pink paint job, she wore a gold falcon crown on top of her helm and had white sheer cloth draped over her shoulders and the rest of her form like a dress. She had gold jewelry around her neck and arms with black paint around her blue and pink optics.

The young Priestess ran up to her superior as she finished her conversation.

"Ah, Sun Rose what seems to be the matter?" The High Priestess had soft yet commanding voice, the young femme bowed her head.

"High Priestess, I have done what you requested and it has turned up some...interesting results." She looked back up to the High Priestess who wore a surprised look.

"And what might that be?"

"Well, this." She brought her attention to the small, sleeping creature in her hands.

The High Priestess gasped and quickly took the small thing, "Impossible, she should be…" She trailed off and looked to the young Priestess with a hardened expression.

"You have done well Sun Rose, you will be honored for such a deed, but for now, return to you're quarters. I must attend to her." She turned from Sun who looked shocked.

"Wait, you are tending to her yourself? But High Priestess Arcee, you never do that!" Arcee sighed in annoyance.

"Do not question me, now follow your orders, _now_." She hit the last word hard and the young Priestess took her Que and left.

Arcee looked down at the young human she once knew and with haste made her way out of the temple and headed for the Palace of the Two Suns, hopefully her former comrades could help explain how Miko Nakadai came back to life when she had been dead for a thousand years.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up

_**Chapter 2 Waking Up**_

Miko's head was pounding, it was like a drummer was just going nuts in her head. She promised to herself she would never jump in mysterious portals ever again. Unless she had too. Miko slowly opened her eyes, she was blinded the moment she opened them making her shut them and roll onto her back clutching her head in pain.

Again she tried to open her eyes with better results, as the pain and brightness subsided she found herself staring at a white stone and gold metallic ceiling. She frowned at this, she now knew she was somewhere new, and new meant danger.

Fun.

She rolled onto her side to see she was in a large room that was larger than meant for her. The furniture was meant for Cybertronians and she lay on a padded berth. She was surrounded by pillows and blankets and the room was draped in colorful sheer fabric that crisscrossed everywhere. Everything was finely made and nothing seemed old, it seemed like it was just barely made.

She stood up only to notice she was wearing different clothing!

Now she wore a white dress that was a sleeveless that went to her feet, she wore a sheer fabric like a cloak around her neck, arms and back and around her neck was a finely made necklace of blue and gold with the symbol of the Autobot on it.

Her head felt different too, she reached up and touch her hair which was now all down, dreaded and caped with gold on the ends and a band of gold around her head with a jewel in the center and a snake protruding from it.

She looked like a classic ancient Egyptian.

What kind of world is this!? She thought to herself as she looked for a way down.

She saw some blankets and after making a makeshift rope outta them she tied it off and began to climb down, which was hard in a dress by the way. She finally made it down to the cold floor to which she realized she had no shoes, great.

She quickly made her way to a large doorway only for it to open automatically, carefully she peered out both ways to see a similar constructed hall of the same material with the same drapes everywhere. At one end she saw it went into some sort of courtyard and the other way lead deeper into the building. Taking her chances she headed further into the building as the door behind her hissed shut.

She past many doors as she made her way down the halls which seemed devoid of life. She twisted and weaved through the many halls becoming dazed and completely lost. She then came to the end of a hall with a massive door that silently slid open, she quickly went inside to stare in awe of the room.

It was a large room, open to the blue sky, supported by whitestone and gold metals in interaget designs with sheer drapes everywhere and the floor seemed to be made of a blue gemstone.

But what caught her attention was the sky, sure it was blue but instead on one sun, there was two.

She definitely wasn't on Earth anymore.

"What are you doing here, young one?" A voice shattered her thoughts as she froze.

She slowly turned to see that there was a large opening in the wall and in front of it was a large gilded throne and sat upon it was a figure familiar yet different to Miko. He was the same red and blue bot of her world yet he wore golden necklace with a sheer cloak coming out of it and draping on the floor, his optics had black paint around them and he wore a cloth crown you see in egyptian drawings, with the egyptian bread as well and holding a long blue and gold staff.

He was Optimus Prime, yet not all at the same time.

"Uh…." Was all the little human girl could mange before Optimus did something she thought he was incapable of, he smiled.

"This is just as strange for me as you, Miko Nakadai." He said as he stood from the throne and walked down the steps and coming down to her eye level.

"I can't believe it…" She muttered as he smiled more widely.

"Neither can I, so tell me, how did you come back to life?" She stared dumbfounded at the Prime before her.

"Back to life? I was never dead to begin with!" She seemed to take offence to the notion of her death which surprised and intrigued the Prime.

"Hm, but you have been dead, for 1,000 years." He said like it was fact.

"Well I never died, I just walked through a portal in the Base and now I am here! Looking like this!?" She was thrusting at herself, confused and angry.

The Prime thought for a moment, "A portal you say? Tell me, what planet were you on when you entered this portal?"

"Earth."

"Alright, is the war between the Decepticons and Autobots still going?" She nodded, "I see, hm, maybe Ratchet can enlighten me to a growing theory I have, one which you are from another dimension." He put his hand down and she climbed onto it.

"Another dimension? So cool! So what is is planet called anyways?" He lifted her up and began to walking out of the Throne room.

"This is Pharatron, basically a new home for Cybertronians as our world can not be saved. We came here after the war with the Allspark and created a new Cybertronian homeworld but named it Pharatron." He explained as they headed down many halls, she could now see more bots as well.

All of them had a ancient egyptian theme to them and what was surprising about all of this was the fact that some, even Prime, wore cloth that was sheer like clothing just like humans. She watched with fascination at the other bots before Optimus arrived at a metal door, it was different as the other doors were made of stone.

It slid away to reveal a laboratory similar to the one of the Nemesis but less scary and far more equipment. They walked in to see a hunched figure over a microscope looking at something, Optimus cleared his throat and the figure jumped.

"Primus! Don't scare me like…." He trailed off as he saw Prime and what surprised Miko was that he made a deep bow.

She could recognize Ratchet any day, but this one had gold instead of orange paint and blue instead of white, a sheer cloak draped over one shoulder, also black paint around his optics and what seemed to be a pendent of a bluestone scarb around his neck.

"I am so sorry, Pharaoh, no disrespect." He said while still bowing.

Optimus or Pharaoh as Miko liked to differentiate, smiled, "It is alright, Ratchet, I know how much you get lost in your work."

He stood straight from his bowed position with a sheepish smile before noticing Miko in his hand, "Wait, is that…."

"I believe this isn't our Miko but one from another dimension, could you confirm my theory or come up with a different explanation." He handed her to Ratchet who took Miko to her surprise.

"Of course, my Pharaoh." He said as Pharaoh nodded and headed out.

"Wow, didn't take Prime as being a King." Miko mused out loud.

"Is he not in you're world?"

"No, he is just a Prime." Ratchet seemed to nod to this before beginning to scan the young human.

There was a long silence as Ratchet took down notes and scans before he broke it, "So, how did you come to this world?"

She went on to telling him about the Groundbridge, and the two voices, one of a female praying and the other a male urging her to go.

"A champion you say, and our hour of need." He mused, "What could that mean, I mean we have no problems at the moment." She stared dumbfounded at Ratchet.

"Wait, but that prayer, it was a clear cry for help, how could this be possible?" She noticed the bluestone scarab around his neck. "Also can I call you Scarab, I want to differentiate from my world."

"I don't see why not, but from these scans you are definitely not from this dimension, you are different on a atomic level." He said pulling out the data that she didn't understand.

"I guess we have to inform Pharaoh about this?" He nodded and picked her up and started making his way to the Throne room.


	3. Chapter 3 Mysta, Heir and Ptah

_**Chapter 3 Mysta, Heir and Ptah**_

After informing Pharaoh Prime about the new updates about Miko, she was once again left along only this time she was in the a large gardens of the Palace surrounded by walls and strange yet pretty alien flora. She wanted some alone time and though it be nice to be surrounded by strange wonders.

As she walked along she was carefully to stay out of the way of the Pharatronians? She guessed that was what they were now called, but anyways she managed to stay away as to not be stomped on.

"Miko?" A voice sounded from behind her and she turned to see Arcee, but different, with a golden falcon crown on her head, same paint color and optics as before with black paint around the eyes, a sheer cape over her shoulders and a sheer dress with golden bracers and jewelry around her neck and arms.

"Arcee? Wow you are decked out!" She really wished she had her cell phone right now.

Arcee smiled, "Thank you? I though I never hear a compliment from you." She said with small laugh.

"Hey! I can appreciate when my friends look like, well, that." She motioned to the femme who laughed again and picked up Miko bringing her to a bench where they sat down on.

"So, Miko, I heard you aren't from our world. A shame then."

"Why's that?"

Arcee sighed, "Well, it's just even though you weren't my charge I still miss all of you."

Silence took them as Miko studied the saddened femme beside her, she took note of her appearance.

"I can't decide." Arcee looked down at the human in wonder.

"On what?"

"You're nickname, I already gave one to Ratchet and Optimus both Scarab and Pharaoh Prime respectively." She said with a smile, Arcee shook her head thinking only Miko would do such a thing.

"Well, I am the High Priestess of the Templar District, I run all the temples there and I am the personal priest to Pharaoh Prime as you call him." She paused before continuing, "I as well tend to the offerings for three very special temples, they are called the Khalid Temples. Where you along with Jack and Raf's tombs are located."

They sat in silence, one over fear of scaring the poor thing and the other trying to find a name, then it came to the young traveler of worlds.

"Mysta, that's the name, it means priest in latin, it's perfect!"

Arcee, now named Mysta, looked at Miko in surprise. She never thought this girl could be this thoughtful and down right amazing all at the same time. She smiled and scooped up the girl in surprise and gave her a hug.

"I love it." She simply said and they stayed there in that garden, comparing there worldly versions of there friends and family.

* * *

The duel sun's of Pharatron began to slowly set as Miko and Arcee made their way to the dining hall where they would meet up with the rest of Team Prime of this world. Miko was beyond ecstatic to meet them.

"I can't wait to meet them, Mysta!" Miko skipped happily beside Arcee with a huge grin.

"I know you'll love just as much as your own." She said as she pushed open a set of heavy door to a large room with small groups of Pharatronians. They held cups of gold with Energon in them.

Arcee leds Miko to two Pharatronians who even with their differences she could see that this was Bumblebee and her very one guardian, Bulkhead.

Bee kept his yellow and black color scheme but the yellow seemed to be more gold then yellow, he wore a simple lapis necklace with a sheer white cloak around his neck like a scarf and around his head was a gold band with a scarab and a cloth crown. Bulkhead was also different, his green and black was same as well, but he was adorned with gold and bluestones on his arms and necklace. A sheer white cloth on his waist to almost the floor.

"Hey, so this is the alternate version of Miko, it's nice to you meet you." Bulkhead smiled.

"Wow, this is so cool, never thought we see you guys again!" Bee said with excitement, but not as beeps and clicks but with his real voice.

Miko stared in shock, "Bee, your voice!"

"My voice?"

"Yeah, in my world you don't have a true voice but speak in clicks and beeps and I can't along with Jack, understand you."

"Oh right, I forgot about that. It's been so long with my voice I kinda forgot about it." He laughed to himself, Miko smiled at the pair.

"So, what do you guys do?" Miko looked at the pair with excitement.

"Well, I am the Royal Architect for the Crown, in fact I help plan out the cities and buildings." Bulkhead said with extreme pride, Miko looked on with amazement.

"You made all this?!"

"Yep, my pride and joy is this Palace itself." She then turned to Bee.

"Oh, right." Bee looked sheepishly, "I am the Crown Prince, actually."

She stared at Bee, "You are the Crown Prince? Doesn't that mean you will take over when either Prime steps down or dies?"

"Yeah, he thought he would have no other to succeed him, so yeah." Miko looked back at Arcee who simple watched on with a small smile.

"I think I have enough to give them nicknames." Bee and Bulkhead looked surprised.

Arcee looked at them, "She's giving us nicknames, mine is Mysta." They nodded and looked to the small human with excitement.

Miko gave it some thought before turning to both of them with a smile, "Bulkhead, you will be Ptah, I know it's the name of a God, but you're job and his domains align."

"Aw, thanks Miko." She then turned to Bee.

"You, my young friend, will be Heir because, well, you are the Crown Prince after all." Bee made a small bow.

"I am honored Miko." They all shared a good laugh and began a evening of simple being in one's presence.


End file.
